Kanto Love
by swack16
Summary: The offical side story to Espeon Master's Tough Love take place six months after The Adventure Of Ryan Yuan Ping.Ryan's adventure through Kanto. Warning contains spoilers read Tough Love first before reading this story. Update: I'M BACK!
1. Start of a new journey

Kanto Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Takes place six months after _The Adventure of Ryan Yuan Ping_

* * *

Chapter 1: Start of a new journey

_FWOOT! FWOOT!_

The cruise ship horn blared out loud as I exit my room changed from my old clothes with a new ones my mom bought. ( its almost the same as Ash's original clothes except its less childish and I'm not wearing the hat) The jacket with an open collar is black over my red shirt, my black fingerless gloves with a silver triangle on the back of the hand, and a light brown pants.

I walked over to the side of the boat looking at the approaching land mass.

"Man I can't believe its been six months since the Sinnoh League and here I am starting a new adventure in a new world." I said while continuing looking at the approaching land

"Man I wish Sarah was here with me. But she still have a lot of training to do." I said feeling a little sad.

* * *

You see what happened is after me and Sarah travel around Sinnoh, collecting badges, fighting trainers and rivals, and sometimes Team Galactic. We finally made it to the Sinnoh League.

We easily beat the competition with little trouble and made to the finals where we faced each other for the championship. Our battle was long a fierce and we fought as hard as we can and in the end I'm proud I fought to my hearts content and proud of Sarah of being Sinnoh's Champion and me being Sinnoh's Finalist. After Sarah have beaten The Elite Four of Sinnoh and having fulfilling her dream she decided to stay at the League to continue her training. I could've tell her right then. I could've tell her how I feel about her and tell her Wo Ain Ne (I love you in Chinese.) But… I couldn't't get in the way of her dream and she's very busy so I just congratulate her gave her four of my Pokemon to her to train at the building. Before I left she handed me a box and inside the box was a silver dream catcher pendant with a Dragonite flying under the silver moon on it and the feathers are made out of Dragon Fangs. And with a final hug I said good bye and good luck and I left. (with tears in my eyes.) And as I took a long journey home I remember the adventure I have and the fun time I shared with Sarah.

_Never Too Far From Home- Pokemon TV Show_  
A trainer's life is hard  
You're travel routes so far  
Away from friends and family  
You learn to sacrifice  
Always ready to pay the price  
But what you have to understand

Even heroes need a helping-hand

Whatever you want, whatever you need  
You know you can always count on me  
There'll always be someone waiting  
'Cause you're never too far from home

Where ever you go, whatever you do  
You know we'll be there to pull you through  
You know there'll be someone waiting  
'Cause you're never too far from home

We never had a doubt  
You'd always figure out  
Which way you're going

Be proud of what you've done  
And the person you've become  
But if you ever feel afraid

We're gonna help you find your way

Whatever you want, whatever you need  
All of our love will set you free  
You know there'll be someone waiting  
'Cause you're never too far from home

Where ever you go, whatever you do  
All of your dreams will soon come true  
You know there'll be someone waiting  
You're never too far from home

You're never too far  
You're never too far  
You're never too far from home

You're never too far  
You're never too far  
You're never too far from home

You're never too far from home!

Whatever you want, whatever you need  
You know you can always count on me  
There'll always be someone waiting  
You're never too far from home

Where ever you go, whatever you do  
You know we'll be there to pull you through  
You know there'll be someone waiting  
You're never too far from home

Whatever you want, whatever you need  
All of our love will set you free  
You know there'll be someone waiting  
You're never too far from home

Where ever you go, whatever you do  
All of your dreams will soon come true  
You know there'll be someone waiting  
You're never too far from home.

Now six months later back at Sandgem Town I was pretty much popular throughout Sinnoh because the finals was televised and they were amazed of my skills.

And just about two weeks ago when I was talking to Sarah about how thing are going with her and our Pokemon when she mention about a Pokemon League being held soon in a region called Kanto. After talking to Sarah and talked it over with both Professor Rowan and my parents I decided to head on over to Kanto to compete in the Indigo League. Professor help me out by giving me information about the gyms and he explained that as soon as I reach a place called Pallet Town I should head over to another lab run by Professor Oak to register for the league and to update my Pokedex.(remember the other story is and alternate universe so the Dual Screen Pokedex doesn't exist.) Then he gave me a ticket for a cruise ship that's leaving Sandgem Town Port in the next day so for the rest of the day I started packing for the trip.

* * *

Now here I am on a cruise ship heading over to Kanto to participate in the Indigo League brining only two of my favorite Pokemon. Pyro the Infernape my starter and best friend and Luxray my ever loyal and very affectionate feline Pokemon. (a little too affection to me if you know what I mean.)

Finally the as the ship reached port I reach into my pocket and took out my silver necklace that Sarah gave me and put it around my neck. Then I went to the storage room and brought out my two-speed bike out and left the ship starting a new adventure.

Little did I know this is one adventure that will forever change my life.

* * *

Well that's my first chapter of the official side story of Espeon Master's _Tough Love _please read and review. And also you could find the music _Never Too Far From Home _on Youtube. And please tell me what you think of this story. And next chapter I'm going to register for the League with a special cameo appearance with some one you know from Tough Love.

-Swack16


	2. Register for the league

Chapter 2: Register For The League

* * *

Once I left port I rode my bike up north until I came to sing that said "WELCOME TO PALLET TOWN!"

"So this is Pallet Town. Nice place. Now to find Oak's Laboratory."

While ride my bike through the beautiful town I found a large building on top of a hill with a windmill at the side of the building when I ride my bike closer I found a sign on the pillars of the gate says "Oak Laboratory"

"Ah so this is Professor Oak's very nice." I said after I park my bike next to the gate and walked up the white stair to the lab.

However once I reached the door I have an unpleasant surprise.

The door suddenly swung open and smashed me painfully right in front of my face then I lost my balanced and was about fall backward and hit my head on the stairs luckily with my reflex I fell into a shrub (and luckily not the one with the thorns.) The person who opened the door quickly went up to me to see if I was alright

"Oh my god! I'm sorry are you alright?!"

"Well my nose isn't broken even though it feels like it, and luckily for me I landed in the nice, soft shrub instead of the hard concrete stairs. So yea I'm alright!"

Then he stick his hand through the shrub to give me a hand which I did and pulled me out. I got a good look at the person who both hit and help me; he has messy brown hair around ten years old and wearing a rough looking clothes and with him is a small red fox pokemon with six tails, Vulpix.

"So anyways did Oak gave you that Vulpix cause he ran out of starters?"

"No actually my parents gave it to me I just went there to register for the Indigo League." said the trainer

"Wow your Vulpix look really strong! I'm also registering for the league." I said as I pet the fox Pokemon.

"Thanks! Anyways I better get back home and pack I hope to see you soon. Good luck with your journey bye!" said the trainer as he left in a rush with Vulpix running with him.

"Wait I never catch your name!" but it was too late he's gone.

"Oh well. I guess I'll see him again someday." I said as I enter the building.

Then when I went inside I was greeted by a tall man with long black hair with an orange headband on around his head.

"Hi my name's Tracy. Welcome to Oak's Laboratory."

"Hi my name's Ryan Yuan Ping from Sinnoh"

"Wait are you the Sinnoh Finalist Ryan Yuan Ping?"

"Um… yea. Wait how did you know? I though it was only broadcast through Sinnoh only." I ask questionably.

"Oh Professor Oak has satellite TV that broadcast every program throughout the world."

"Oh."

"Well anyways Oak is expecting you."

"He is?"

"Yes well better not keep him waiting I'll take you right to him" Said Tracy as he walked upstairs and I followed him.

Once we reached upstairs we're in a lab where an elderly man in a lab was waiting for me.

"Ah Ryan I was waiting for you. Professor Rowan gave me a called saying that you'll be here sometime today." Oak said cheerfully

_Wow he more cheerful than Rowan. Wait since when was he cheerful? _I said in my mind.

"I guess you here register for the Indigo League?"

"Yes I am Professor Oak."

"Okay then come with me Ryan" Said Professor Oak as I followed him to a large computer.

"Okay Ryan may I see your Pokedex?"

"Sure." as I handed him the Pokedex. Then he slip the Pokedex into a slot in the computer.

"alright it'll be just a few moments before your upgrade and your registrations are finish. By the way I saw your battle in the finals. I must say I'm quite impressed the way you battled."

"Why thank you professor." I said when I heard a chime coming from the computer.

"Ah its done. Congratulation Ryan your officially registerd for the Indigo League." as he handed me back my Pokedex.

"I also added new data about Pokemon that live in Kanto. It might come in handy when you try to capture some Pokemon that only live in Kanto"

"Thanks Professor I really appreciate it" I said as I turned to leave.

"Oh wait before you leave here's a map of Kanto for you so you won't get lost. And good luck Sinnoh's Finalist." as he handed me a town map.

"Thanks for everything Professor." as I wave bye to Oak and Tracy and left the lab.

Then as soon as I reached to the bottom of the stairs I grab my bike and head up north to Route 1. I'm on the road to Viridian City.

* * *

Hey no snide remarks on the last sentence! I like that song anyway I know this is really slow but I promise you the next chapter will have lots of action as I try to get my first badge in Viridian City. Of course if you read _Tough Love _you know the result of the battle. And don't worry I'll update _The adventure of Ryan Yuan Ping. _and Please tell people about my story and read and review it your killing me! (Not really but seriously read and review and PM me if you have any idea you want to add to the story.)

-Swack16


	3. On The Road To Viridian City

Chapter 3: On The Road To Viridian City.

Sorry I haven't update for a while. Been quite busy. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

After registering at Professor Oak's laboratory. I head on over to Route 1.

Route 1 is a beautiful open road. The field is wide and green with tall grass and a few trees. After riding my bike for an hour I decided to take a rest at the edge of a river with a waterfall running a few hundred feet away.(Ironically it's the same river from Pokemon episode 1)

However my break was short-lived on a couple of account. The first is while relaxing by the river I decided have a lunch break with me and my Pokemon. When I finish filling the bowls with Pokemon food I release Pyro and Luxray. However once when I released Luxray she once again jumped on me and try to lick me to death.

You see ever since I rescued her back at Route 202 at Sinnoh she seem to have a crush on me. And almost every time when I release her from her pokeball she jumps on me and lick my face. But with that aside she's a very good partner along side with Pyro. Both of them have help me out of every tough situation. Which I kinda need right now, due to the fact that I lost my balance when Luxray jumped on me and fall backward into the stream and of all places landed on a sleeping Gyarados! (Yes that Gyarados.) and quickly swim away with adrenaline pumping into me and fear running up and down my spine.

After it woke up and saw me swimming away from it. It then opened up it's mouth and began charging a Hyper Beam. I turned around and saw it charged up a Hyper Beam with intent to vaporize me shown in its eyes. After seeing that, I swam like crazy toward the surface trying to escape the Gyarados wrath.

_Ahhh!! What the heck is a Gyarados doing in a small river?! It doesn't seem physically possible! _I yelled in my mind as I was desperately swimming toward the surface.

I just made it to the surface when the dragon Pokemon fired its beam at me causing a huge explosion of water. Causing me to launched clear out of the water and into the air nearly missing the beam by inches, and crashed right next to Luxray and Pyro. Both Luxray and Pyro was drenched by the explosion, however since Pyro was a fire type he became disoriented and weaken but afterwards he quickly recovered. After I recovered from my flight, the aggravated Gyarados swam up to the surface and tower over us, roaring so loud the ground shook, and starting to charging up another Hyper Beam to finish us off for good.

Of course I'm not going to let that happened to us. Ever since I started my journey to become a Pokemon Master me and my Pokemon skills have improved greatly. And our determinations have grown really strong, and we've been through so much. And we're not going to let a Gyarados stop us from reaching our goal. With that being said me, Pyro, and Luxray quickly got into battle position.

"Pyro quickly use Mach Punch before Gyarados fires its Hyper Beam!" Pyro quickly jumped up to Gyarados and unleash a very fast, very powerful punch striking its face. Causing it to fire its beam and missed us and hit a nearby wooded area.

"Quickly, Luxray finish it off with Discharge!" Luxray started to glow blue, charging up the attack. Then unleash its powerful electric attack all over the area, shocking the Water Pokemon. However I forgot I was soaking wet and since water conduct electricity, I too got electrocuted.(lucky for Pyro all the water steamed off of him.)

"GGYAHHHHHHOOOOOOWWWW!!!" I screamed in pain.

Finally the attack was finish and the Gyarados had enough of us and swam away from us. While I collapse and curled up in pain a paralyzed.

"Oh god oh god that hurt very much! Wow Luxray I really trained you well." I groaned while Luxray was passion ally licking my face while Pyro is going through my bag and pulled out paralyze heal.

After I recovered from my paralyses I returned my Pokemon into their pokeballs pack up my backpack and continue onward to Viridian City. By the time I reached the city it was nearly sunset so the gym's probably closed. I guess I'll challenge the gym tomorrow and beside me and my Pokemon are absolutely exhausted and my clothes are still wet so I went to the Pokemon Center. I dropped off my Pokemon with Nurse Joy, and rented a room where I took my clothes off to let them dry and went to bed hoping to win my first badge tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry I haven't update. My damn Router keep going down on me. I'm almost ready to take my sword and run it right through. Anyway sorry that you were expecting a gym battle I still need to figure how will this goes down and also what attack does Septile knows. And also should I briefly meet Mira. I mean real brief. Anyways please read and review.

-Swack16


	4. Viridian City Showdown Ash Vs Ryan

-Chapter 4: Viridian City Showdown Ash Vs. Ryan

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon

After resting up for the night at the Pokemon Center I'm ready for my first gym battle here at Viridian City.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning the sun hasn't rise yet. Its still dark through the window of the small room that I'm staying at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. After I got up I decided to take a quick jog around Viridian City. I went over to the clothes line I set up and check to see if my clothes were dry. After checking, they were still a little wet. So I left the heater on for a little while longer. So I opened up my backpack and pulled out my white T-shirt and my blue gym shorts and put them on. Then I went over to the desk in the room and picked up my silver pendant and wear it around my neck and finally left the center and jog on over to the Viridian City Gym. 

By the time I reached the gym the sun has just reached the city illuminating a brilliant glow. I stopped jogging to take a look at the gym. Its one of the largest and amazing looking gym just as amazing as I saw in a photo when I was a kid. For some reason the old gym was destroyed and it was rumored that the old gym leader Giovanni, the leader of this so called Team Rocket establish a secret lab or something underneath the gym floor. But I didn't really pay attention too much and ignored it.

To me Team Rocket was just another pathetic criminal organization with a big ego to match them perfectly.

Anyways I was feeling kind of nervous being here. For one, this is the first time I've challenge a gym alone. Me and Sarah has always battle the gym together and support each other. And now that I'm alone, its going to be a lot harder..

After taking a look around the gym I jogged back to the Pokemon Center preparing for my upcoming gym battle.

Once I got back I head on to the bath house at back of the center to take a quick bath. Then afterwards I head back to my room and changed into my dried clothes. After breakfast of pancakes with orange juice, I went over to the lobby to pick up my Pokemon from Nurse Joy.

She was just finished with a young girl with a long brown hair with the monthly check up on her five Pokemon I saw behind the counter. The brown haired girl seemed to have almost all of the Eevee evolutionary forms there's an Espeon, Flareon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and a Glaceon.

_Wow and the only ones she's missing is a Jolteon, a Vaporeon, and of course Eevee. _I think to myself .

"Her you go Mira your Pokemon are all fit. And I hope you have a wonderful birthday tomorrow" as Nurse Joy returned the Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, and handed back to her.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Mira smiled as she left the lobby.

"Hi Nurse Joy how are my two Pokemon doing?" I asked when I walked up to the counter.

"Oh Ryan, your Pokemon are doing just fine. Just as I expected for a Sinnoh Finalist like you."

"Wait how did you know who I was?"

"Didn't you know I was the Nurse Joy for last year's Sinnoh League competition"

"Oh I see."

_Man all the Nurse Joy's look alike!_

"Okay here's your Pokemon Ryan and good luck at the gym!" Said Nurse Joy as she handed me my two Pokeballs.

"Thanks Nurse Joy I'll see you after the battle." as I wave bye to her and left the Pokemon Center and got on my bike and headed back to the Viridian City Gym.

When I got back to the gym it was barely noon and the sun rises highly in the sky giving me a better view of the surrounding gym. As I parked my bike I notice a quaint looking house next to the gym.

"Huh I guess that where the gym leader lives. Nice place." I said to my self as walked up to the gym's massive gym doors and opened it and went inside.

The gym looks a lot bigger inside than outside. A huge battle field right in the main room, and a training rooms off to the sides. There are also changing rooms on both sides of the gym, both which are locked. The gym room seems to be empty except for a Ninetails sleeping next to one of the doors of the changing rooms. I then explored around the gym see if the gym leader is around here. I went over to the one of the training room window and take a look to find the same five Eevee evolutionary forms from the center playing and training around the training room and that's when I notice that within the group, an Eevee was playing with them.

"Ah so she does have an Eevee. But how come she didn't have it check out? And where is she?" I said to myself when I heard a noise coming from the door of the changing room where the Ninetails slept woke up. Then to door opened and a young man step out of the changing room, close the door and lock it again.

The man has thick, messy black hair, a brownish amber eyes like mine and has a strange "z" shape mark on both side of the cheeks underneath his eyes.

"Sorry for making you wait." said the man. " I'm Ash Ketchum the Gym Leader of Viridian City."

"Ash Ketchum? The Ash Ketchum! The former champion of the Indigo Pokemon League?!" I said excitedly.

"Uhh yea that's me." said Ash nervously.

"Heh. Sorry about that it's just an honor to finally meet you. Ever since I saw you win and became champion when I was five, you inspired me to become a Pokemon Trainer."

"I'm glad her that" said the gym leader.

"Oh sorry I haven't introduce myself. My name is Ryan Yuan Ping of Sandgem Town and last year's Sinnoh Finalist."

"Oh yea I remember watching you battle Sarah on TV. It was amazing how you two battle each other, it look's like you know each other very well."

"Yea we actually travel together and help each other we were very good friends. She even gave me this Pendant after she beat the Eilte Four" as I show him the necklace Sarah.

"Wow you must really like her." said Ash

"Yes I do. I also gave her four of my Pokemon to train before… I left her…" I said with a hint of sadness which Ash seem to notice and understand it well.

"Oh… I see."

"Yea…Anyways I'm here to challenge you to a Two-on-Two Pokemon for my first gym badge here in Kanto!" I said gaining my confident back and determination

"Alright. I Ash Ketchum accepted your challenge." he said also showing his determination.

A few minutes later me and Ash are each of the other side of the battlefield.

"Alright you ready for this Ryan?"

"I'm ready. Let's start it up!"

Ash pulled out a Pokeball and throw it up in the air.

"Sceptile I choose you!" the ball release a green reptile with leaf blade attach to the arms and a tail look like a fern with Six yellow bulb on its back.

"Alright Pyro! Let's do it!" I unhook Pyro's Pokeball and throw it up in the air and release the Infernape on to the battlefield.

"Alright Ryan your move first." said Ash

"Okay! Pyro Flame Wheel!" Pyro truned into a wheel of fire and race toward the grass Pokemon.

"Sceptile! Dodge and use Bullet Seed to slow it down!" Sceptial barley dodge the attack by jumping up in the air and fired a huge amount of seed at Pyro. Causing him to slow down, but not enough to stop him.

"Pyro jump up and punch it to the ground with Close Combat!" Pyro jumped up into the air an prepare to clash in midair.

"Sceptile counter with Leaf blade" the grass Pokemon leaf on its arm glows green and changed into a blade. Both attack hit causing a huge flash blinding both of us momentarily.

Once I regain my vision I saw both Pyro and both on the ground, covered with bruises.

Both of them struggled to stand up.

_Damn this not good. That Sceptile pretty strong beside its type disadvantage I better finish this quick._

Once Pyro and Sceptile got on their feet both me and Ash said our finalcommand that will determined the winner of this round

"Pyro can you handle for one more of your powerful attack?" the Infernape nodded.

"Alright then Pyro finish him off with Flame Blitz!" I yelled as at the same time Ash yelled.

"Sceptile! Finish him off with Hyper Beam!"

Pyro then charged forward with his remaining strength charged forward with fire surrounding him, while Sceptile charged a Hyper Beam.

However before Pyro has a chance to get even close with his target Sceptile fired its Hyper Beam first. And since there's no way for Pyro to dodge it in time he got hit head on with a huge explosion. I thought it was over right there. Then amazingly Pryo charged right out of the explosion and hit Sceptile with Flame Blitz instantly knocking it out.

But because the recoil effect of the attack and the damage cause by the Hyper Beam Pyro fainted soon after resulting a Draw.

"That was Amazing Ryan! You trained your Pokemon really well." said Ash

"Thanks and your Sceptile was really strong too!"

"Well then Ryan. Are you ready for the second round?"

"Yes I am. Let's go Luxray!" as I release Luxray. She however once again jumped on me and I fell backwards, landing on my back while she's licking my face and nuzzling me!

"Gah! Luxray would you please get off of me! Your crushing me!" I yell as I finally lifted her heavy body off of me. Meanwhile Ash was laughing his head off about this.

"Hey what's so funny?!"

"Nothing it's just that I have the same thing with my Bayleef."

"Oh I see." I laughed

"Anyways lets continue." said Ash when he looked at the Ninetails that was standing next to him.

"Do you want to battle him da…Nathan? Ash said catching himself

_Wait did he almost called that Ninetails "dad"? _But I ignored it

"Okay then I choose Ninetails." The Ninetails ran up to the battlefield.

"Okay begin!" said Ash

"Luxray Discharge!" Luxray glowed blue storing electricity then fired it's Discharge all over the entire battlefield, shocking the Ninetails causing it to flinch.

"Now run up to him and Crunch!" Luxray ran up to the Ninetails and bite him hard on one of the legs. The Ninetails yelp in pain but manage to shake her of and counter with a Fire Fang on her neck. Then he throw her off and launched a massive fire ball at her Overheat. Causing her to fly and hit the wall.

"Luxray! Are you alright?" Luxray was slowly getting up but finally recovered

"Hey Ash how come your not ordering Ninetails to attack?" I asked

"Oh he prefer to do things his own way. It works so far."

_Yea no kidding!_

"Luxray Shock wave!" Luxray then launched a electricity that homed on to Ninetails. But before the Shock wave hit, Ninetails opened it's mouth and release a Fire Spin at it. The Fire Spin completely destroyed the Shock wave then engulf Luxray trapping her in a wall of fire. Then Ninetails launched a Fire Blast after Fire Blast at her causing major damage.

Once the Fire Spin fade out Luxray collapsed and fainted.

"Luxray. You did your best you deserve a nice rest." as I returned Luxray to her Pokeball.

"Ryan That was a great Match sorry you didn't win." said Ash as he walked up to me and we shook hands.

"Man I thought this was easy after beating all of the Sinnoh's Gym. Anyways it was an honor to battle you and I'll comeback when I get the other seven badges. And challenge you again."

"Looking forward to it." Said Ash.

"Yea and finally be able to defeat your Ninetails!"

_Yea and hopefully I won't have to face him myself. _I think to myself.

As I turned to leave the gym. Ash gave me on last advice.

"Hey Ryan. One last thing don't ever give up on her you'll always have a chance to tell her how you feel."

"Thanks for the advice Ash." as I wave bye to him and left the gym.

After a quick stop at the Pokemon Center to heal up my Pokemon. I ride my bike toward the entrance to the Viridian Forest.

* * *

Finally this chapter's done! Man this took me nearly two weeks to get this done. 

I hope you enjoy the battle but you could tell that I'm not very good at it but I did my best.Now that we know this chapter take place a day before Mira's Birthday the time line is now set and in the next chapter each of what I'd done will effect Mira and Mark journey and also set things into motion that leads to the incident at Saffron City. Anyways please read and review. Oh and **Happy Thanksgiving!**

-Swack16


	5. Enemy In The Forest

-Chapter 5: Enemy In The Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Sorry for a short chapter

After a defeat in a match against Ash I went through the Viridian Forest to try my luck at Pewter City.

* * *

It was around 1:30 in the afternoon when I left Viridian City after I healed my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center.

Usually it takes a trainer a day or so to travel through the Viridian Forest. But luckily since I brought my two-speed bike from Sinnoh, It'll take me half the time to get to Pewter City.

Along the way through the forest I encounter many Pokemon like a Caterpie, a Metapod, Weddle, a Kukuna, a few Pidgey and a large swarm of Beedrill! Fortunately the Beedrills were no match for Pyro's Flame Wheel and Luxray's Discharge so the conflict was easily resolved. I've also battled quite a few trainers along the way, which I wasn't too difficult some of the trainers that I fought just started out their adventure and have just captured a few pokemon here in the forest and I some what helped them by battling them and give them a few pointers.

Then there's this one trainer who's in his early 20's dressed like a Samurai challenge me in a strange way. When I was walking my bike trying to take a break the Samurai trainer attack me with his sword. I thought he was going to cut me in half so I rushed up to him, grab his arm and throw him over my shoulder while I disarmed his sword. While he was on the ground I pointed his sword right to his neck and demanded why he attack me. He answered saying he saw me beat many trainers and want to challenge me to a match. After that I help him up and gave his sword back and we have a one-on-one match with his Pinser and my Infernape. I wasn't a very long match and even though his Pinser was very strong Pyro manage to defeat it with little difficulty. After the match the Samurai trainer bow to me and I bowed him back and we thank each other for the match before he disappear into the forest and I got on my bike and continue onward.

I was probably a mile and a half close to the end of the forest when I hear a loud bird cry.

_PYGOOOO!_

I immediately stopped my bike and park it on one of the trees. The cry was coming from behind a large patch of shrub that block my view I then push my way through the bush to find a large bird Pokemon with long yellow feathers growing from it head and stretch all across its body, a Pidgeot. The Pidgeot was being held in a what seem to be a high tech cage and right next was a large man wearing a black shirt, a black berate hat and a white glove.

"Hey just what the hell are you doing to that Pokemon!" I yelled as I burst out of the bush

The man turned around and I could see a big red R on his shirt.

"Hey kid this is Team Rocket business so buzz off!" said the guy in black

"Team Rocket? Feh! great first Team Galactic now this pathetic gang." I said annoyingly.

"What the hell did you said punk! How dare you insult Team Rocket!" yelled the Rocket grunt.

"Yea I said that Team Rocket is a pathetic evil organization with a big ego to match! Do you understand?" I said slowly and mockingly.

"GRAHH! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT KID!" the grunt's face was absolutely red and seething in rage.

Then he quickly reach to the back of his pants and I expect him to pull out a Pokeball. But instead he pulled out a whip.

"A whip?!" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"That's right now take this!" as the Rocket grunt run at me and swung his whip at me.

I easily dodged it by rolling out of the way while he continue swinging that whip around.

"Argh! Quit moving around!" yelled the grunt as I keep dodging his attack.

Finally I saw an opening and I rushed to him and deliver a Rainbow Kick and knock his whip out of his hand. Then I deliver a left hook to a right straight and finish the combo with a Dragon Punch which both fist hit his chest causing him to fly backward into the cage. Then the cage opened up and the Pidgeot flew off back into the forest toward Viridian City.

"AHH THE PIDGEOT! YOU TWERP YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" as he pulled out his Pokeball and release a Machoke.

"Pyro hit him with Flame Blitz!" as I released Pyro he instantly hit the Machoke with the attack causing it to crash right into grunt and the cage causing it to explode, blasting both of them away.

"Looks Like Team Rocket Blasting off Again!!" yell the Rocket Grunt as he disappeared into the distance.

"Umm…what's that supposed happened?" I said.

Afterwards I went back to my bike and rode on out of the forest by the time I got to Pewter City it was nightfall. So I checkout a room at the Pokemon Center, left my pokemon to Nurse Joy and went to bed.

* * *

However back where the cage was a hidden camera was found in the cage wreckage.

Meanwhile in a secret base under the Celadon City Game Corner a lone figure in a dark room was watching the video of the entire battle that the camera picked up on the laptop computer after he watched the film he then pulled out a file on the computer he found on the internet and opened up the profile that shows all the info on a trainer named

Ryan Yuan Ping. He then watch the Sinnoh's Finals match as he watch a smile was shown on his face

"Finally I think I found the perfect subject to test my finished work." as he opened up a briefcase and shown two vial containig a colorless liquid.

* * *

Whoa a cliffy! Anyway sorry for the short chapter. Ahh now you now how Mark and Mira meet and how I got myself into this mess with Team Rocket. Heh! who would've though Ryan will be the one who set things in motion for their fate to intertwine with each other. Anyways read and review. Oh btw the whole Team Rocket using the whip was based upon an old sprite from Pokemon Red/Blue battle scene where they always hold a whip.

-Swack16


	6. Exploring Pewter City

Chapter 6: Exploring Pewter City

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

I dedicate this chapter to Espeon Master, Lateral Ganon, Kefka VI, Raven the Ravenous, eeveelover893, Colb-a-nator, loki61089, and Delta Knight

After traveling through Viridian Forest and introducing myself to Team Rocket! I'm now going to fight for a Boulder Badge!(Currently in Progress.)

* * *

"Pyro! Dodge and hit Onyx with Mach Punch!" I yelled through the dust generated by the rock Pokemon Rock Slide. Pyro expertly dodge the attack and hit Onyx with Mach Punch, launching it in the air. 

_Flashback…_

After a well nights rest a the Pokemon Center. I decided to do a little sight seeing before battling the Gym Leader Brock. After eating breakfast and picking up my Pokemon I head out to explore Pewter City. First place I check out was the beautiful garden down south where the garden tender sprayed Pokemon repellant to keep the Pokemon from ruining the garden. The afterward I headed up north to the Pewter City Museum.

I love museums they have many cool stuff that could tell us about our history many artifacts. After I paid my admission fee I check out the variety of fossil and stones including these many colored stone called "Destiny Stone" accordantly to the panel underneath the stones it say nothing much has been found about these stone scientifically. But legend states that Mew created these stones so that if people wear this stone they will transformed into a Pokemon.

_Huh these stone could turn you into a Pokemon, that would be cool! That Ice blue one would look perfectly on Sarah. _As I look at the icy blue stone then I saw a stone that have a mixture of purple and royal blue.

"Now that stone will look good on me!" I said to myself.

After taking a look at the stone and the space exhibit upstairs where the have an exact replica of the space shuttle Columbia. I finally left the museum and headed to the Pewter City Gym. As soon as I opened the door I was greeted by a man with brown skin and black spiky hair.

"Hi you're my first challenger for the day my name is Brock."

"My name is Ryan from Sandgem Town."

After we introduce ourselves we quickly started our match so far Pyro has already defeated Brock's Geodude fairly easy and now we faced Brock's strongest pokemon Onyx.

_End Flashback…_

"Onyx dive underground!" yelled Brock. The rock Pokemon dove underground, leaving a huge hole in the rocky battlefield.

"Get ready to jump Pyro!" the ground suddenly begins to shake as the rock pokemon begins to resurface.

"Remember Pyro concentrate to where it'll emerge. Feel the ground with your feet, and clear your mind!"

The ground underneath Pyro begins to crumble.

"Pyro get ready get ready… NOW JUMP LEFT!!" Pyro jumped left just in time as Onyx blasted out of the ground from underneath Pyro, just missing him by mere inches.

"Now Flame Wheel up his body and hang on to his head!" Pyro turned into a wheel of fire and rolled up to Onyx rocky body leaving a trail of glowing red hot rocks causing damage, before hanging on to the head of the snake-like rock Pokemon.

"Onyx shake it off of you!" yelled Brock as Onyx tried to shake the Infernap off but with no luck.

"Pyro! Finish it off with Close Combat on its head!" Pyro unleashed a powerful rapid-fire punches on Onyx's head which proves to be too much for it to handle. And the Pokemon fell head first onto the ground and fainted.

"Alright Pyro you did it we won!" as me and Pyro both raised our fist up and jumped for joy!

"That was impressive Ryan. I never have an exciting battle like that for a while!" said Brock as we shook hands.

"Thanks your Onyx's amazing!"

"Thank you now as victor of Pewter City gym battle I award you with this Boulder Badge." as Brock handed me the badge.

"Thank you Brock." I said returning Pyro to its Pokeball.

"Good luck on the rest of your journey!" said Brock as I left the Gym.

After I left the gym I went back to the Pokemon Center and left my Pokeballs to Nurse Joy and have a quick lunch. After lunch I went over to one of the video phones and dialed out to the Sinnoh League Headquarters. After a few rings a young girl with vibrant blue hair appeared on screen.

"Hi Sarah!" I said with warm feeling washed over me as I saw her again

"Hi Ryan! how are you doing on your journey?

"It's going along great! I just got my first badge today!"

"Wow congratulation!"

"Thanks… although to tell you the truth I wish you were here with me. I miss you"

"I miss you too Ryan." Said Sarah sadly.

"So Ryan where are you headed next?"

"The next gym is at Cerulean City. But I have to got through Mount Moon." I sigh

"Yea I know how much you hate going through mountains." laugh Sarah

"Yea and hopefully I won't get lost this time" then I heard a chime

"Looks like my Pokemon are healed. I'll talked to you later as soon as I get to Cerulean City."

"Alright see ya Ryan" said Sarah as she hung up

"See ya soon… Sarah" I said quietly before hanging up the phone.

After picking up my Pokemon from Nurse Joy, I then head out on my bike to Mount Moon.

* * *

Once again short chapter. So I finally put some reference about the Destiny Stone from the other stories I probably won't be updating until a week after Christmas. Anyways, please Read and Review. Btw the Columbia Space Shuttle was actually in Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow. 

**Happy Holidays!!!**

-Swack16


	7. Battle Over Mount Moon!

-Chapter 7: Battle Over Mount Moon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did both Espeon Master story and mine will be in a TV show.

After wining the Pewter City gym battle and earned the Boulder Badge I'm heading toward Cerulean City. However to get there I have to go through Mount Moon.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when I left Pewter City. It took only a half an hour bike ride along the route to the entrance of Mount Moon. 

"Okay here I am." I said to myself as I look through the dark and creepy entrance of the mountain.

"Well this is creepy… oh well at least I'm prepared" as I pulled my flashlight and a map.

"with this map there's no way I could get lost! Well here goes." as I walked my bike through the tunnel leading into the mountain.

So far I seem to be going in the right direction through the dark, damp cavern of the mountain. And for half hour thing are going along great until I saw something that my flashlight illuminated that I didn't want to see, a wall.

"Hmm maybe I missed the turn back there." I walked back until I found another path.

However half an hour later…

"What the! Another dead end! Maybe I'm this map wrong." as I double check my map.

"Nope I think I read it right… Oh right the map's upside down!" as I flipped the map right side up.

"Okay now lets see. Oh right I was supposed to turn left at the path. Well let's go back."

It didn't take long until I found the path leading the right way I hope.

Another half an hour later…

"GRRRAHHH! DAMNIT ANOTHER DEAD END! WHAT THE BLEEP WITH THIS MOUNTAIN! GODDAMN THIS BLEEP MAP!!!" as I "accidently" torn up the map.

"OH THIS IS BLEEP GREAT! MY MAP IS IN BLEEP PIECES AND I'M BLEEP LOST WHAT COULD GO WRONG!" then my flashlight died on me.

"OH SON OF A…"

_The following words are too extreme for the T rated fic. So for the safety of the readers the next few paragraphs has been deleted. Sorry for the inconvenient._

Finally after a few minutes of releasing steam and some fancy swear word both in English and Chinese. I finally calmed down and released Luxray from her Pokeball. This time instead of jumping on me, she instead nuzzle me and rubbing my side while growling happily trying comfort me as she knows how I'm feeling.

"Thanks for making me feel better." I scratched her in her favorite spot, behind her ears. Luxray then licked my face which made me feel better.

"Thanks Luxray. Now Luxray I need your help. Can you light up this place?" Luxray nodded then she charged up electricity until her black fur have turned golden, illuminating the cave in a bright yellow light.

"Alright this is a lot better than a flashlight! Thanks Luxray!" Luxray growled happily. After I pick up what's left of the map, I tried another path through the mountain.

With a help of Luxray I was able to avoid running into dead ends but I'm still lost. And after a few hours with no way out of the mountain me and Luxray were getting tired so we took a break. After I returned Luxray back into her ball the glow that illuminate the tunnel faded and once again leaving me in the dark.

That is until I saw a faint light toward the end of the tunnel.

"Wow either I'm dead or that could be a way out" I joked as I run toward the light. As I come closer the light gets brighter and brighter, until I reached a corner.

However when I turn the corner, instead of a way out, the light was actually a construction light placed in front of an entrance to another tunnel. I was about to groan in frustration until I saw a couple of people wearing Team Rocket uniform coming from another tunnel, going into the lighted entrance that cause me to shut up and hide.

"What the heck is Team Rocket doing here?" I said to myself as I watch them going into the tunnel.

"I better follow them to see what's up" as I quietly enter the tunnel. It didn't take long to walk through the tunnel, following the two Team Rocket grunts, when we came to a large cavern with a huge opening at the ceiling. And in the center. a large rock sitting in the middle of the cavern. As soon as I entered the cavern I quickly hid behind a stalagmite(or is it stalactite? Which ever runs out of the ground.) and take a look at the situation.

The large stone in the middle was surrounded by a lest a dozen grunts, tying ropes around it. I then look over to right and saw that several yards away from the stone a grunt is guarding a high tech cage that I saw back a Viridian Forest where it hold the Pidgeot. Only this time it was holding a large number of Clefairy trying to use its psychic abilities to escape but failed due to the cage specification that negate the psychic attack.

"Okay so there's an army of Team Rockets guarding the stone a single Rocket grunt guarding the cage. No problem what else?" I said with confidence. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey hurry up and finish securing the Moon Stone. I want both the stone and the Clefairy ready for the copter in fifteen minutes. Now hurry up!" The guy that was ordering the others. Is the same grunt that tried to whip me back at the forest.

"Well well well so this guy again. This will be fun to mess with him again." I smirk as I form up a plan with my Pokemon.

After forming up a plan, I quickly put it into action. The first thing is to release the Clefairy from their cage. And since the cage is pretty far from the stones and there's only one person guarding it I could take him out without alerting the others.

While the guard was looking at the Pokemon in the cage I quietly snuck up to him until I got close enough, then I suddenly grab him by the back of his hair, smash his face against the cage bar kick his leg out causing him to fall backward, and finally knock him unconscious by delivering a swift kick to his face. And I did it all in three seconds. It's a good thing he didn't know what hit him, otherwise he would've yell and I would have been discovered.

Now the next thing to do is to release the Clefairy from their high tech cage. However since I don't have the time to figure out the electronic lock, I'll have to improvise. I released Luxray and ask her to use Thunder Fang on the locks so that it will short-circuit and unlock the cage. Luxray's fang's started to glow yellow with sparks coming out of it. With her teeth charged with electricity she bites down on the locks the locks short-circuit then unlocked. I then opened the cage and motion to the Pokemon trap inside that their free.

"Hey It's alright your free. But hurry!" Then all the Clefariy burst out of the cage, jumping out everywhere causing a major distraction to the rest of the Rockets who were securing the massive Moon Stone and manage to suspend the massive in the air.

"What the… hey what the hell are the Clefairy doing outside the cage!" Yelled Whip(since there's no name for him and he use the whip on me so that's his name)

"Don't just stand there catch them!" Ordered Whip.

While Team Rocket tried to recaptured the Clefairy I put my second part of my plan into action.

"Well it's time for me to make myself known." I said to myself as I climb to the top of the cage.

"Luxray Discharge now!" I said on top of the cage. Luxray run towards the Rockets then jumped up and land right in the middle of the Rockets, surprising them. Before they could do anything Luxray unleashed her Discharge, Electrocuting everyone giving the Clefairy a chance to escape.

Unortunately Whip manage to hide behind a rock, shielding him from the attack.

"WHO DARES ATTACK TEAM ROCKET! SHOW YOURSELF!" roared Whip with his face completing red and in absolute rage.

I then whistled and Whip whipped his head around a saw me standing on the cage.

"What the…! YOU AGAIN!" he yelled.

"Wow you recognized me! I guess your not as stupid as you look." I said taunting him

"This is the last straw! You've meddle into Team Rocket business for the last time!" yelled Whip.

"Ooo I'm so scared!" I said mockingly

"Grr! Machoke Mega Punch" ordered Whip. As soon as he release Macoke, it darted forward charging ready to punch me into an early grave. But I time my jump perfectly just as Machoke's Mega Punch obliterate the cage I was standing on. While I was in midair, I unhook Pyro's Pokeball from my belt and release him as I flip forward. I landed perfectly away from Machoke, and at the same time Pryo appear in a white light from his Pokeball right next to me. And to finish things off I reached with my hand out and grabbed a long bar from the remains of the cage right out of the air, and twirl it above my head before resting it with my left hand holding it on the back of my shoulder and resting it with my right hand pointing at Whip.

"Feh! Your fancy moves ain't going to save you this time!" scoffed Whip

"Machoke! Mega Punch the twerp again!" ordered Whip as Machoke run after me again.

"Pyro! Counter with Mach Punch" before Machoke could come near me Pyro uppercut Machoke first with his Mach Punch, sending him flying a few feet in the air and landed ten feet away from us.

"Pyro! Close Combat now!" I yelled as Pyro's ready to pound Machoke into the ground.

"Oh no you don't Machoke get up!" Machoke struggled to get up but manage to get up on its feet.

"Now grab that Infernape and Seismic Toss!" Ordered Whip.

Just as Pyro was close enough he was suddenly grabbed by Machoke., preventing him to move. Then Machoke jump up high in to the air ready to throw Pryo to the ground.

"Ha Ha your Pokemon is finished!" laugh Whip

"Oh you think? Pyro you know what to do!" I smirk.

Pryo nodded then he unlashed a Flame Wheel causing the Machoke to lose his grip. But just because he lost his grip doesn't mean he could escape. Now Machoke couldn't move because Pyro grabbed its arms while using his Flame Wheel. Now Machoke is spinning along with Pyro, making it dizzy while it was being burned by his flame.

"Now slam him into the ground." I yelled. Pyro while he still In his Flame Wheel slammed Machoke into the rocky ground leaving a huge crater and lots of dust. Once when the dust settled we saw Pyro standing out of the crater he just made, while the Machoke is unconscious inside.

"Well that's that. Now then I want you and your grunts to get the hell out of this place and don't come back!" I yelled

"Heh do you think you've won!" laugh Whip. He then whistle and all of a sudden at least a dozen or so Team Rocket grunts came out of nowhere and surround me, Pyro, and Luxray.( who came back to my side after the battle) And all three of us were back to back with each other with both teeth bearing, and weapons drawn(I'm still holding on to the pole.)

"Team! Show this twerp what happens when you mess with Team Rocket!" said Whip.

After he said that all of the grunts pulled out their Pokeballs exactly the same time.

Me and my Pokemon brace for what seem like the end for us. Then suddenly all of the Rockets including Whip froze.

"What's going on I can't move!" said Whip through his teeth, since he can't open his mouth.

"Huh what's going on?" I wonder until I looked at the entrance of a tunnel. Behind the frozen grunts I saw all the Clefairy that I rescued used Disable on Team Rocket. Then the Clefairy used Physic and all of the grunts glows blue and floated out of the cave through the opening on top along with the Machoke Pyro defeated. Then they continue to pick up speed, floating further away from us until they disappear into the sky.

After I helped placing the Moon Stone back on its pedestal, I asked the Clefairy if they could help me find a way out of this mountain. Then the Clefairy used their psychic powers and opened up a secret tunnel that lead straight through to the other side of the tunnel. After saying thanks to the Celfairys I left the cavern through the secret entrance, which they closed afterwards.

An hour of riding my bike through the rocky tunnel I finally got out of the mountain as the morning sun just rises over the mountain showing Cerulean City in all its glory. After an extremely tiring ride to the Cerulean City Pokemon Center, I exhaustingly gave my Pokeball to Nurse Joy. After I rented a room, I practically passed out on to the bed instantly, enjoying a good sleep after a long journey.

_

* * *

Meanwhile, ten miles away from Mt.Moon._

"Damnit! I can't believe I lost to that trainer again!" yelled Whip. He and his team are stuck in a large tree.

"Damn I hope second squad won't have any trouble collecting thoes fossils!" with that said the branch they were on snapped, causing all of them to fall.

* * *

Whoo! finally its done! That took me a while. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be the chapter you all are waiting for. Please read and review! Thank you!

Oh btw I'm taking a poll to see which of the Character from the Tough Love universe that you like the best and the reason why. so please give me an opinon on who's your favorite! Thanks!

-Swack16


	8. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 8: Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait I have a minor writers block so this chapter is pretty short. This chapter will be mostly about the time line between _Kanto Love _and Espeon Master _Tough Love._

_Update: sorry again for the long wait I have to work long hours and not only that ever since my mom found the wonderful world of Youtube she been watching it on the computer nonstop! That being said I'll try to update when I can until then Enjoy the remade version of chapter 8 with extended gym battle!_

Okay some of you are probably confused with the time line between _Tough Love _and _Kanto Love._ So in this section I'll introduce the time line comparison before I continue on with the story.

Timeline: At the beginning of _Kanto Love_ its about six months since the end of _The Adventure of Ryan Yuan Ping _and two days before the first chapter of _Tough Love. _

From chapter 1-3 a day has pass and Ryan have briefly met Mark, and made it to Viridian City before nightfall.

On chapter 4 It's about a day before Mira's birthday(Chapter 1) when Ryan battle the Gym Leader Mira was giving her brothers and sisters a checkup at the Pokemon Center.

From then on to chapter six one day has passed during that day Ryan lost to the gym leader Ash Ketchum, rode his bike through Viridian Forest. Where he faced Team Rocket for the first time that result him rescuing a Pidgeot, which will be an important key role for both Mira and Mark.

At beginning of chapter six is the first chapter of _Tough Love, _when Mira celebrate her 10th birthday.

And finally at the end of chapter 7, Mira begins her adventure while Ryan is fast asleep after an exhausting journey through Mt. Moon. Which bring us to the next chapter.

Ryan continue to sleep throughout the morning at the Pokemon Center. It wasn't until 2:30 in the afternoon when Ryan finally woke up from his much needed rest.

* * *

"Damn I needed that." I yawned. After I got up I went to the public bathroom where I took quick shower. After a shower, I went back to my room and picked up my backpack, before heading to the lobby to pick up my Pokemon. I went to one of the video phones after I got my Pokemon and called a few people.

The first place I called is my house. After a few rings someone answered my call. On the video screen I saw an Eevee sniffing the phone.

"Kairi? Kairi over here!" I smiled as I waved at her.

"Vee?" Kairi was confused cause she heard my voice and wondering where I am. She then looked at video screen and saw me wave at her.

"Vee!" she mewed as she lick the screen.

"Yea I missed you too! Sorry I didn't bring you. But I promise I'll bring you with me next time!" I said to Kairi. Kairi mewed happily.

"Can you bring mom over here?" I asked Kairi.

"Eevee!" said Kairi as she jumped down from the table to get mom a few seconds later my mom came into the room and picked up the phone.

"Hi mom!"

"Hi honey how's your journey going along?" my mom asked.

"It's going along great I already got one badge and I'm on my way to get my second today!"

"Ryan I'm so proud of you!" said Mom.

"Thanks mom! Sorry I didn't call you more often."

"Oh you don't have to apologize. I know your busy with your journey. And it's nice to see you doing so well."

"Thanks Mom! Anyways I'll call you again soon!" Kairi jumped on Mom's shoulder and mewed happily saying good-bye to me.

"I'll see you soon too Kairi! Bye Mom!"

"Bye honey!"

"Eevee!"

I hung up the phone then I picked up the phone again and called Sarah. A few rings later someone picked up the phone it was some secretary that work at the Sinnoh League Headquarters.

"Hi is Sarah around?"

"I'm sorry she's unavailable right now."

"Oh I see…" I said sounding disappointed

"Would you like to leave a message?" asked the secretary.

"Yea tell her I made it through and I'll talk to her again soon."

"Alright I'll give her the message."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone.

"Aww man Oh well I guess I'll call her once I get to Saffron City." I said to myself.

After a quick lunch, I went over to the Cerulean City Gym. The Gym is pretty massive with an aquarium that hold lots of water Pokemon and fish, and the battlefield is a gigantic swimming pool. The Gym Leader Lily was getting out of the pool wearing a pink two piece bathing suit when she notice me staring at her blushing a little.

"Oh! Hi I didn't see you there my name is Lily I'm like the city gym leader here. Are you here to challenge me for the Cascade Badge?"

"Yes!" my voice cracked suddenly. I cough to clear my voice "Ahm! Yes I'm here for my second badge heh heh." I laugh nervously.

"Okay well let me get changed and I'll battle you" said Lily drying herself off with the towel before heading to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came out wearing a white T-shirt with a blue gym shorts.

"Okay! We'll have two on two Pokemon." said Lily

After we got into our side of the battlefield, which is a large swimming pool with lots of floting platforms. Lily starts by releasing her Seaking. The fish pokemon quickly swam underwater as soon as it was released.

"Okay let's start this up! Go Luxray!" I quickly unclip her Pokeball from my belt and release her. And of course as soon as I release her she tackled me to the ground and started licking me to death!

"Ack! Come on Luxray get off of me your suffocating me! Stop licking me!" I yelled between licks. Finally I push her off and gave her the Evil Eye. And Luxray responded by giving me the cute puppy eye.

" You know I can't resist that!" I sigh.

"Just go." I smiled. Luxray gave me one final lick to the face before jumping on to one of the floting platform.

"Huh an electric type. Well this match will be short." Lily said to herself

"Seaking Horn Attack!" Seaking jumped out of the pool and aimed it's sharp horn at Luxray.

"Luxray dodge it quickly!" Luxray quickly jumped to another platform the horn barely scratch her.

"Seaking Furry Attack!" Seaking rapidly jumped out of the pool attempting to hit Luxray multiple times but missed due to Luxray's expert timing in dodging.

"Luxray Discharge!" Luxray glows blue as she's charged up electricity before unleashing the attack, electrifying the swimming pool. a few seconds later Seaking float to the surface knock out.

"Seaking, return." Lily return Seaking back to its Pokeball.

"Go Dewgong!" Lily threw a Pokeball and release Dewgong. Dewgong landed on the platform.

"Dewgong, Aruoa Beam!" Dewgong open its mout and fired a colorful beam of light. The beam hits Luxray momentarly put her in a daze.

"Dewgong, Ice Beam!" Dewgong once again open its mouth and fired a blue beam at Luxray.

"Luxray snap out of it and use Shockwave!" Luxray quickly recovered and fire a lighting bolt that homes on to Dewgong. Both attack hit each other, fortunatly Luxray's Shockwaves was more powerful and split the beam in two leaving a trail of ice as the bolt continues to race toward Dewgong. Dewgong can't avoid the attack and was stunned.

"Luxray finish it off with Thunder Fang!" Luxray then ran along the long sheet of ice that was created from Dewgong Ice Beam. Upon reaching the platform where Dewgong is Luxray fangs were charge with electricity and bit down hard on Dewgong, electrocuting it. Afterward Dewgong fainted.

"Dewgong Return." Lily sigh.

"Great job Luxray you did it!" I smiled happily, Luxray quickly jumped out of the pool and tackle me to the ground.

"WAAAH! OOF!" I yelled as I hit the floor. Luxray nuzzle me and licked me while purring happily

"That was quite an impressive battle!" smiled Lily as she watched me getting mauled.

"Thanks... Lily." I said as I struggle to breath.

"As the victor of the Cerulean Gym I reward you with this Cascade Badge." she handed me the badge. I struggle to reached reach the badge but I finally grab it before passing out under the weight of Luxray.

Anyway after getting the Cascade Badge I rode my bike down south toward Saffron City. I wasn't until 9:00pm that I finally reach the entrance to Saffron City.

However unnoticed to me is someone watching me. And I never expected that night will change my life forever.

* * *

A hidden camera was place at the entrance gate of Saffron City watching Ryan enter the city. In the hidden Rocket base underneath the Celedon GameCorner the mysterious man in a black hooded coat, was watching the camera on his computer in his dark office with a smirk on his face.

"Ahh… I was wondering when you'll get there Ryan. Now we could kill two bird with one stone." he then push the intercom button. A voice was heard coming from the intercom.

"Sir?"

"Get the strike team ready. We will begin the operation tonight."

"Yes sir!" then he hung up.

afterwards the mysterious man wore a black-hooded raincoat, and put the hood over his head. He then picked up one of the two vial of the completed serum from the suitcase and stuck a syringe in it, to extract the serum, while closing the suitcase that's holding the other vial. He then put the syringe in his coat before he left his office with the suitcase in hand.

"Well Ryan I can't wait to give you my gift." he laugh before he closed the door of his office.

* * *

Well here it is the first chapter of the long awaited part of the story. And I'll try to make the next chapter better. Anyways read and review.

-Swack16


	9. City Under Siege

Chapter 9: City Under Siege!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Wow! Saffron City is huge! I never seen such a city this huge in my entire life. The city it's self is probably bigger than Jubilife and Veilstone City combined! The lights from the city is really bright too! And the buildings are really tall, and the tallest building in the city is the Sliph Co. in the middle of the city.

I rode my bike down the city street and ride and went to the Saffron City gym at the north east corner of the city. The Gym kinda looks like a mushroom to me with a lawn surrounding the place. Luckily this gym is opened at night so I could get my third badge tonight .

"Alright after I defeat Sabrina. Me and my team will take a day off! And hang out around the city!" I smiled as I got back on my bike and rode it toward downtown to a Pokemon Center near the Sliph Co. building. After a few minutes of riding my bike downtown, I found the Pokemon Center. The Pokemon Center here is not as fancy as the one back at Viridian City but it's just as nice.

Once when I was inside I notice the inside if the center is a lot bigger from the inside than outside. The lobby is bigger than most of the center I have been in and there's a ceiling made out of glass where I could see the Sliph Co. building towering over us. I walked over to Nurse Joy and handed her my Pokeballs.

"Hi Nurse Joy can you rest up my Pokemon real quick I want to face the gym leader tonight."

"No Problem I heal them in no time!" Said Nurse Joy. She put my Pokeballs into a machine where you could fit up to six Pokeballs in it for fast treatment.

After a few minutes she handed my Pokeballs back.

"Thank you for waiting. Your Pokemon are fully healed." said Nurse Joy as she bow a little.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." I said

"I hope to see you soon!"

"You too!" I wave by to Joy before leaving the center.

As I walked down the lobby I heard a strange buzzing noise. As the noise gets louder the lobby begins to shake a little. I looked up at the glass ceiling and saw a couple of huge blimps slowly flying over the Pokemon Center.

"Huh I wonder what's going on?" I wondered as I continue to look upward. Then I saw two small sphere shaped object coming down from one of the blimps. I only took me less than a second to realize what those are. I quickly hid underneath a table in the lobby just as the two Pokeballs shatter the glass ceiling.

Glass was raining down around me as I was hiding underneath the table that shields me from the glass. Once the Pokeballs hit the floor it opened up with black smoke coming out of it covering the entire lobby with thick black smoke. I'm still hiding under the table when the smoke cleared, reveling two Pokemon.

One of them is short an has a short trunk, its top half is yellowish-brown while the bottom half is dark brown, Drowzee the second one is a Houndoom with it's big horns on the top of it's head an a devil's tail whipping around. The Houndoom was gathering up people he saw by growling and showing it's fangs. After it gather everyone (except me) to the counter where Nurse Joy is the Drowzee then wave it's arms up and down in a hypnotic pattern. A few seconds later Nurse Joy and everyone else fell asleep from Drowzee's Hypnosis attack.

I slowly got up from the table and quietly tried to walked out of Center. However when I only gotten a foot away from the table…

_Crack!_

_Oh shit! _I thought to myself as I step on one of the broken glass. Both Pokemon heard the crack and turned around and spotted me!

"Uhh… Hi!" I said nervously. The Houndoom then growled angrily for not noticing me until now and immediately charged after me.

"Nice Houndoom! Good Houndoom! Sit! STAY!" I yelled I somersault over a lounge chair . The Pokemon nearly graze me as it sailed over me. I quickly got up and ran for the lobby door. But I was cut off by the Houndoom. Drowzee fires its Psybeam and I barely dodge it by dive rolling to the left. With nowhere to go, I quickly release Pyro and Luxray as I was being back into a corner.

" Luxray Discharge!" Luxray as soon as she's released she landed on Houndooms back and pinned it down while unleashing her attack.

The Houndoom howled in pain as it's being electrocuted. After the attack was over Houndoom was out cold with it's fur smoldering.

"Alright! Good work Luxray!"

Luxray growled triumphantly. However Pyro is having a bit of a trouble with the Drowzee. It turns out the Pokemon is not only a good psychic but a formidable fighter as well, blocking the punches and kicks from Pyro's attack. The Drowzee counter the attack with a Mega Punch which Pyro blocked with his arm but the force slammed him against the wall leaving cracks on it. After Pyro pried himself off the wall, and bursh the plaster off of him he surrounded himself in flames as he charged at Drowzee with Flame Wheel. Drowzee formed a barrier of psychic energy right before Pyro's Flame Wheel hit protecting him from the flame.

"Come on Pyro! Don't give up give it everything you got!" I yelled cheering him on. Pyro continues to push against the barrier as it starting to put a strain on Drowzze as he struggle to maintain the barrier. The barrier finally shattered under the pressure of the Pyro's Flame Wheel, launching the Drowzee into the air.

"Pyro jump up and grab it!" Pyro jumped up in the air and grabbed Drowzee in mid air.

"Now give it a Flame Wheel Body Slam!" Pyro spins around with Drowzee and surrounding himself with flames as he headed back down to earth as a spinning fireball.

The fireball hit the lobby with a blinding flash of light and intense heat causing me to cover my eyes from the bright flame. After the heat and the heat died down I open my eyes to see Pyro standing over the Drowzee with scorch marks on the lobby's floor surrounding him. The Drowzee was unconscious with it's entire body covered in burns.

"Alright Pyro! Great job!" I cheered, Pyro just crossed his arm like it was nothing.

I then felt some one nudging me, I turned around and saw Luxray giving me the puppy eyes sayin; _What about me? Did I do good? _bend down and scratch her behind the ears

"You were amazing too Luxray!" I smiled at her. Luxray growls happily, nuzzling and licking my face and this time I let her do it with no complaints.

After our cuddle session I return my Pokemon back into their balls as I exit the Pokemon Center. Upon exiting I looked to the Sliph Co. building and saw the blimps surrounding it's rooftop. On closer inspection I saw a red "R" on the side of the blimp.

"Great… Team Rocket again…" I mutter under my breath. However there's nothing I could do for the people inside the building except to get help.

As I got on my bike an attack-like helicopter with two rotary blades on each sides flew over my head and landed on the

Sliph Co. building rooftops.

"Must be someone important riding in their by look of that copter. Man I hope that they didn't spot me!" I rode my bike up the street away from the Pokemon Center before any patrol units came. However as I quickly rode my bike away from the city I have an eerie feeling someone is stalking me. But I shook it off and continue to pedal my bike hard toward the Saffron City Gym to get the gym leader to help me, hoping nothing else could go wrong.

Damn I'm gonna regret thinking that….

**Chapter 9 done…. FINALLY!!!**

**A/N: Sorry it took nearly a year to update! I was busy with work and everything! I've gotten a job back at March that lasted all day and night so I didn't have anytime to update plus there's my mother who finally found the wonderful world of Chinese movie on YOUTUBE!!! And the time that I have my day off. She spends all day and night watching it! Hell I can't even finish a sentence before she kicks me off! Although it is her laptop I'm using so she has the right to use it….**

**Anyways as for this chapter I choose the concept of the location of the Saffron City, Sliph Co., and the Pokemon Center from the Pokemon /Red/Blue/Yellow**

**As for the helicopter that a certain leader of Team Rocket is riding on it I've based it from the helicopter from the movie _Mewtwo Returns._**

**Please read and review and I promise you the next chapter won't take me another year to make.**


End file.
